


One Caress

by Rhea



Series: Fanvids [42]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fanvid, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanvid done for kink_bingo 2011 "penance/punishment"</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Caress

[watch or download here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/gvj729pctkeug1b/OneKuro.mp4)


End file.
